


Popcorn Dialogue

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-26
Updated: 2001-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh, Donna, a movie, some popcorn and a little bit of chat.





	Popcorn Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Title: Popcorn Dialogue.

Author: Eliza J. Bailey.

Category: Josh/Donna.

Synopsis: Josh, Donna, a movie, some popcorn and a little bit of chat.

Rating: G. This is pure fluff!

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: Belongs to Aaron Sorkin, et al. No infringement intended and no money will be made.

Distribution: You can have it if you want it, just let me know so I can go visit.

Feedback: Makes my day :~)

~*~*~

"Whatcha doing Donna?"

"Watching a movie."

"In my office?"

"Yes Josh."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you watching a movie in my office?"

"Because I don't have a TV and VCR at my desk."

"Yes, but in my office?"

"Well if you'd buy me a TV and VCR for my desk I wouldn't have to use your office. Or better still, a TV and a DVD player."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Josh, it's nine o'clock at night. Most normal people finished work hours ago."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Oh, gee, let me think. Hmmm, might be because I work for an insane person who has no concept of regular working hours and seems to delight in forcing his over-worked and under-paid assistant to keep the same mind-bogglingly demented hours that he does."

"Donna, are you pissed at me for asking you to wait back until I finished my meeting on the Hill?"

"Very perceptive of you Joshua. I can see the money spent on your education hasn't gone to waste."

"That's real funny Donnatella."

"I do my best. How did your thing go?"

"What thing?"

"The thing you just had on the Hill."

"Oh that thing. Not bad. We did some stuff. You know, the usual."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Whatcha watching?"

"'The Cutting Edge'."

"Isn't that the one about the ice skaters?"

"You've seen it?"

"Don't use that mocking tone on me young lady. Despite what you'd like to think, I do have a very broad taste in movies."

"This from a man who has seen every Chevy Chase movie at least three times."

"Yeah, well at least I don't know all the dialogue from 'Titanic' word for word."

"Are you going to let me watch the movie or are you just going to stand there and annoy me?"

"I can do both. It *is* my office."

"Sit down Josh and shut up."

"Can I have my chair back?"

"No."

"Can I at least have some popcorn?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Hey, she's cute."

"You think?"

"Not bad at all."

"She's kind of short don't you think?"

"Good things often come in small packages Donnatella."

"Well if you go for that type..."

"She looks familiar. What else has she been in?"

"I dunno. Stuff. She does TV and movies and...I dunno, lots of things."

"She reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

"Dunno. She just...reminds me."

"Clear as mud Joshua."

"I suppose you're going to tell me you like that B.D. guy?"

"That's D.B. Sweeney, Josh. And yes, he does have a certain je ne sais quoi that women, like myself, might find attractive."

"Just 'cause he's got that tall, good-looking, broad shouldered thing going..."

"And blue eyes. Don't forget his wonderful, bright-blue eyes."

"Personally I think brown eyes are nicer..."

"Speak up Josh, you're mumbling."

"Nothin'."

"Fine, whatever."

"Isn't this the bit where she hits him in the nose with the hockey puck?"

"Trust you to remember that."

"I suppose you're going to tell me your favourite bit is when B.D...."

"D.B...."

"Whatever. I suppose your favourite bit is when he's running around with no shirt on?"

"Not necessarily..."

"You're blushing Donnatella."

"Damn alabaster skin..."

"I've met him you know."

"What? When? Where? And more to the point, why didn't you take me?"

"I was still working for Hoynes, so it was before your time."

"Are you making this up?"

"No."

"You're making this up, aren't you?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you enjoy tormenting me."

"That's a bit below the belt, Donna."

"Okay, supposing you're not making this up, where did you meet him?"

"At some charity softball match in Texas. He played in the game then turned up at the meet and greet thing they put on afterwards."

"Did you speak to him?"

"Briefly. He was there with his wife I think."

"He's married?"

"Hate to disappoint you Donna."

"Damn."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. What was he like?"

"Nice enough, you know, for an actor. I don't think he was a Republican. At least he never said anything. He's got a mean way with a bat though."

"Well, you know he was going to play baseball professionally, but he had a motorbike accident when he was twenty and hurt his leg. That canned his career in sports so he started acting instead. Did you know he hit all his own home runs in 'Eight Men Out' and learned to bat left handed to play Shoeless Joe Jackson?"

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you know that?"

"All information is good information Joshua."

"You know, one of my worst nightmares is me trapped in an elevator with you and the President both sprouting trivial information."

"Ha, ha. Real barrel of laughs you are."

"Wasn't he in a movie with that deaf chick?"

"Chick?"

"Oooop's, I meant wonderfully talented and accomplished actor of the female persuasion."

"That's better. And yes, he was."

"Yeah, I remember. She reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

"The deaf chi...sorry, the deaf actress."

"No Josh, I meant who does she remind you of?"

"I dunno. Someone. And that older guy who was in it as well. He's really familiar too."

"Once again, clear as mud Joshua."

"Can I have some more popcorn?"

"You've already eaten half of mine, get your own."

"Where'd you get yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well, yes actually I would. Because I was going to suggest I refill your bowl, as well as get us some soda's from the mess. But since you're clearly not interested in my kind offer of popcorn and soft drink..."

"Okay Josh, I get the point. I've got a couple of packets in the filing cabinet."

"Under 'P' for pop?"

"No, 'M' for microwave."

"What?'

"It's microwave popcorn, so naturally I..."

"I don't really want to know."

"And don't think I won't be hiding it in a different spot after tonight."

"Wouldn't expect anything less, Donnatella."

"I'll have Diet Sprite thank you Josh. Oh, and while you're down there, can you grab some Twinkies as well? Oooo, and some chips."

"What flavour?"

"You choose."

'"Kay."

"What?"

"What what?"

"You're staring Josh."

"I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"I was just wondering why women will scarf down enough junk food to feed a third world nation, yet they always order diet soda's. It's truly bizarre."

"It's a girl thing Josh. I wouldn't bother trying to figure it out, it'll only give you a headache."

"'Kay. Can you pause while I'm gone?"

"Sure. Oh and Josh, don't be long, 'cause you know what they say."

"Not really."

"Time, tide and D.B. Sweeney waits for no man."

"You know his eyes aren't that blue in real life."

"Out Joshua, and don't come back until you have junk food."

"Whatever you say Donnatella."

"And don't you forget it."

Fin

~*~*~

Note: Just in case you haven't seen the movies in question, D.B. Sweeney starred along side Moira Kelly (Mandy Hampton) in 'The Cutting Edge', while he also appeared with Martin Sheen (POTUS) and Marlee Matlin (Joey Lucas) in 'Hear No Evil'.

  


End file.
